Terminator: RISE
by Nomad79
Summary: "The Resistance lives through you," the words of a man who claimed to be my father. John Connor is not my father. He never wil be. Ten years I waited...and she never came. The dreams..the so called flashes of the future war and the terminator that called herself 'Jessica'. The in and out of foster homes, jail ,and mental hospitals. What father would abandon his son to this hell?
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE:

From the journal of General John Connor

My name is John Connor, leader of the human Resistance in the war against the machines and the war for our very own survival. On April 22, 2011 Sky Net ,a military defense program, created by the United States Air Force in conjunction with the Kaliba Group decided our fate in less than a micro second. After becoming aware the artificial intelligence spread out onto the Internet and taking over all civilian and military networks, unleashing Armageddon. Over three billion innocent lives died in the nuclear holocaust, every major city across the world wiped out as the AI took over all automated military hardware, turning that very technology against the ones that depended on it. In less than three hours the human race was brought to its knees and the brink of extinction. The machines have begun their war with one goal in mind. To exterminate the human race and hunt every one last one of us down till we are nothing more but a dim memory of the past.

I am still dedicated to my cause and destiny that was forged the very moment before I was born to lead the remains of the human race to victory over the forces of Sky Net, but my latest efforts have been met with mixed results.

My plans to forge an alliance with a rouge group of liquid metal Terminators have went wrong because of the actions of Commander Jesse Flores, second in command of the SSV Jimmy Carter. The mission should have succeeded but Commander Flores mutinied against Queeg, the sub's T-888 captain and scuttled the submarine after her man, Dietz, sabotaged the containment box for the T-1001. The Envoy from the Rouge faction witnessed the actions of the human crew members and refused my offer to join forces. The nuclear submarine was a valued asset and irreplaceable so were the lives of the Resistance personal that died. I have stripped Flores of her command and assigned her to the east LA bunker for her actions. I should have shot her myself but we need soldiers right now.

The results of Flores's actions have already spread across Resistance bunkers and reports of soldiers turning against the machines stationed there. I need to protect Cameron. I fear for her safety and feel that someone might be bold enough to try and destroy her. I can't allow that to happen…no matter what. I must keep her safe. There is only one way…I must send Cameron back to 1999 and protect my younger self from Cromartie. It tears me apart on the inside that I have to do this. As much as I love her and want her to remain with me in the future she must be sent back.

I must protect my son, Thomas.

Kate, suffered injuries from an attack by a Terminator and died giving birth to my son. He is only nine years old and has been sheltered from the war but does know of the machines. His protector is a reprogrammed TOK known by the name Jessica. She has watched and kept him safe over the course of these last few months. Thomas seems to have developed an attachment to Jessica and taken it upon himself to teach her how to smile.

I believe that my son's protector has also formed some sort emotional attachment to him and if she is anything like Cameron, Thomas has now become the center of her world and reason for existence. Jessica will only care for my son and do anything to keep him safe, never yell at him, never strike at him or leave him alone, but in order to strengthen that bond I must send her back to 1963 and make preparations for my younger self, my mother, and Cameron to use TDE technology to jump over my mom's death in 2005 and to meet up with the Resistance fighters I have sent to 2007.

I must separate the two of them if not by years then by at least decades as much as it pains me to do so. Thomas is already so attached to Jessica and I know it will break his heart to send her back, but she is a Terminator after all and well suited for the mission. Now I must also prepare my own son to be sent back to the past, we don't know the effects of the TDE will have on the mind of a ten year old child, but it is my hope that Thomas will have the chance to live a normal life. It is the only way to keep him safe from Skynet. I just hope that he will forgive me for what I am about to do. He must be given a chance to experience a life free of the war and free of the dangers of the future. As my son grows up into the man that will no doubt make me so proud one day will have that chance to live a life without the constant threat of the machines.

On his 20th birthday, I have programmed Jessica to reenter into his life and resume her role as his protector. Hopefully the bond that has already formed between the two of them will change into something more one day.

The war will end soon and I am afraid that humans will be on the losing side because of the actions of a few rouge soldiers that displayed the worst we had to offer. Now the free machines will see the Resistance as nothing but undisciplined savages, wanting nothing to do us and fight Skynet on their own terms. If this is the case than we have already lost the war.

Our only hope to stop Judgment Day and Skynet is the relationships of both my younger self and Cameron, Thomas and Jessica to prove that machines and humans can truly coexist on the face of the earth.

This is John Connor and the Resistance lives through you.


	2. Chapter 2

This need of each other...

2027

Serrano Point:

The wooden staff blazed in the sun, as if to reach out and terminate John Connor. Huffing, puffing, and his Resistance uniform caked in dirt and sweat, John quickly calculated the staff's killing blow and leaped sideways out of the reach of his opponent.

He spun and pulled in his free arm to hit the unforgiving surface of the hard packed dirt with his shoulder. With his other arm outstretched, he held his own staff as a balance and fought to center his body.

For one brief second, John was sure he almost had the advantage and knew his form was perfect, his tactics sound. Then he hit the rock hard ground and felt like if he had just fallen from twenty feet. The breath exploded from his lungs as fireworks of pain receded from his wide-open eyes. He watched the shadow of his opponent rise over him, as if to block out the searing sun.

John looked up and saw his opponent's rise to deliver the final killing blow. Flat on his back, he knew he was just seconds away from having his skull crushed. And then he saw his chance.

His opponent had underestimated him.

A more experienced Resistance soldier would have used the blade end of the staff to slash at the hydraulic lines exposed on the chest of a downed T-888, to render the arms useless. Then if the machine was still down, follow it up by jamming the blade into the unarmored portions to damage any delicate components. Then he could use the blade to pierce the Terminator's power cell and finish it off. T-888s were the successors to the T-800s, built for infiltration and not for combat. Less weight and less armor made the T-888s more susceptible to guerrilla style ambush tactics. If one could be brought down.

A perfect counterattack was what John had before him now. One swing from the blade end of his staff could disembowel his attacker, right across the stomach. The fight would be over in seconds.

Even as John calculated the proper angle for his swing, he saw the fatigue in his opponent's eyes.

There was a better way to end this fight.

John threw his arms up and shrieked in fear.

The blade end of the staff swept down through the humid air and struck John's unprotected neck only-

plastic. It was nothing but a child's toy.

"Ya got me," John moaned, faking a death throe.

His opponent giggled.

John got up and pushed himself up into a sitting position, grimacing as he pulled his attacker to his chest. He ignored the pulsing, throbbing pain of his shoulder in the joy of hugging the most precious thing in the world to him.

Thomas Kyle Connor.

He had been born ten-years-ago, his mother Kate Connor, died while giving birth. A Skynet Terminator ambushed the field hospital where she was and she sustained life threatening injuries. It was a miracle that the baby survived and John tried his best to be the father his child needed him to be.

Thomas's survival was a mystery, but to John it did not matter...his memories of Kate would always be in his heart and the child they created together. John gave love. He gave acceptance. He felt both of those returned and was grateful he had lived long enough to figure out that nothing else mattered.

John jumped to his feet and rubbed his hand on Thomas's head, tousling his bright blond hair, making his son squirm away, laughing.

"Time for lunch," John said. "Then lessons."

Thomas held up two fingers. "Two more rounds," he pleaded.

John smiled ruefully. The past few months every conversation had to be a compromise. Thomas asking for two more rounds meant that he would try to tire out his old man and ask Jessica, his terminator protector, for the last year to play with him. Which obviously meant his son had a deep attachment to her and just wanted to spend time with her, anyway.

But, John knew all about that kind of tactic. He had been taught by his mother and others, and so it seemed to be with Thomas. "You've been spending too much time with Jessica," John joked.

"Daa-ad!" Thomas's face turned a few shades red.

John tried not to laugh. His son was looking very embarrassed that his father would even think of such a thing.

"Hit the shower. Then lunch."

"And then Jessica can play with me?" Thomas persisted.

John smiled at his son. He lost the battle, but not the war. "Listens, mister. Scoot!"

This time Thomas listened and tossed the toy weapon towards John.

"Jessica!" the little boy squealed with delight as he caught sight of the tall statuesque blond haired Terminator, TOK-716, that just arrived at the outer border of the what could pass for a training pit.

John watched in amazement as the child ran like a gangly stork over towards the female Terminator and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. The little boy tried with all of his might to bear hug his protector as she looked down at him with a confused expression.

"John?" Jessica asked as she reached down and carefully undid Thomas's arms around her waist.

"I think he likes you," John said as Jessica tilted her head and returned her gaze towards Thomas.

"You should do what your father says," Jessica suggested in a soft tone. "It's important that you study your lessons."

"Okay!" Thomas replied as he grabbed tightly onto Jessica's right hand. "But remember you promised to play with me today!"

"Yes, I did," Jessica reminded him. "Now go study. I'll be there shortly to go over the lessons with you."

Thomas flashed one of his brightest smiles up at Jessica, let go of her hand and ran wordlessly towards the Hummer that was parked nearby.

Jessica watched Thomas until the passenger side door was opened and one of her reprogrammed T-888s helped him in. She switched to enhanced vision and watched as the vehicle rolled down the pavement towards one of the fabricated buildings that served as a school for the children of the refugees and soldiers that lived near or around Serrano Point.

"You are placing too much onto him," Jessica suddenly said behind John.

John started. He had been so engrossed in watching his son that he completely forgot about Jessica standing behind him.

"I'm doing what?"

Jessica, dressed in a light blue jumpsuit, tilted her head and those blue-eyes bored into John as if he was targeted for termination.

"You place too much on Thomas."

Jessica's direct bluntness surprised John.

"What do you mean I place too much on my son?" he asked, searching for more details.

Jessica only shook her head as if rendered speechless. After all she was Thomas's protector and seemed to act more emotional around the boy when they were together. A Terminator displaying this much emotion was unheard of. Even Cameron never really freely exhibited her feelings when they were together in private.

"I take it you don't approve," John tried again.

"He's only ten-years-old," Jessica began trying to disguise the disdain in her voice. "Thomas can already read with the level of a skilled adult. His math is below average for a child of his age. His brain cannot simply grasp the advanced lessons you want him to learn."

John frowned and came to the realization. His son was only ten, and already he was placing on him the ultimate expectation of destiny- leader of the Resistance.

"Thomas needs to learn about these things," John started.

"It is dishonest," Jessica countered. "Such behavior gives him a false sense of security. When Cameron tried to teach him, he believed that machines could never be trusted, because of what happened to Allison Young."

John sighed at the mention of Allison. She was the young girl that Thomas had bonded with two years ago and died by the hand of the machine made to replace her. She was one of the few humans that he ever trusted around his son. He was unsure how his son viewed the reprogrammed Cameron. Learning that his father was in love with Terminator that killed his 'Allie' created a certain distance between the two of them.

John sighed again, wiped his sweaty forehead, and looked past Jessica's shoulder to see Cameron leaning against the metal rail. She kept her eyes down and pretended to fiddle with some type of device that looked very much like a smart phone. No doubt she was reviewing intelligence reports from the SSV Jimmy Carter and the mission it was secretly sent on. Since her reprogramming, being by John's side was all that seemed to matter to her.

"Listen, Jessica, he needs to learn-"

Jessica cut him off. "If you are serious about teaching him about humanity, he needs to learn about machines as well."

"Not yet. Not at age ten."

Jessica growled at John. He had forgotten that the TOK-716 had advanced emotional packages programmed into her and her design was based upon the tenacity and prowess of the TX series. And that Thomas's protector developed a quirky habit of growling when frustrated.

"Thomas needs me," Jessica said with an air of authority as she spun on her heel and stalked off towards another Hummer.

John could tell that the TOK-716 was angry at him the way Thomas received his education. His son had a lot to learn and there was some things that the mind of a ten-year-old was not just ready to be taught yet.

She really does love him...he thought watching the blond haired female Terminator walk away.


	3. Chapter 3: Behold This Shattered Destiny

"She really does love him," John Connor silently whispered as he watched Jessica stroll towards the waiting Humvee.

Part of him knew deep down inside Thomas's protector was right. He was placing too much onto his ten year old son...the weight of being the next leader of the Resistance.

Thomas would have to grow up in this damned future without the chance of having a normal life. The danger would always haunt him in his dreams just like it did to John in his youth. The constant threat of the Machines after him, always on the move from one location to another, and never having the semblance of a normal life.

Skynet took so much from him.

John suspected that with all the assassination attempts from Skynet and the meddling of those within the Resistance that one day he would die.

He would die alone.

John's eyes widened as the realization of he needed to do dawned upon him.

His son would never suffer the same destiny that he had.

 **Location unknown...**

"We have an incoming communication," the voice of the infiltrator I-950 series brought her out of sleep mode. "Attention. Your presence is required in the communication room."

She instantly brought her systems online, the annoyance visible on her face at the interruption. She synced her internal wireless array and checked the information contained with in the data packet.

The scheduled communication was an hour early. Which meant the I-950 made the decision to awaken her.

She climbed out bed and quickly dressed in a black jumpsuit. She took a moment to check the time on the rusted metal alarm clock that surprisingly still worked. Making an internal note to investigate why she was interrupted this early.

Straightening her long hair into a ponytail, she exited from the private room and walked down the short hallway to the comm room. The other I-950s in the room continued about their tasks when she walked in.

"Open the frequency through one of the hacked Skynet satellites," she ordered as she took a seat by one of the computer stations.

The face of a human in his mid fifties appeared on the monitor. The image going to the human's screen was scrambled of course due to protocol.

"May I assume that I am speaking with the right person?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Excellent," the human smiled. "I apologize for the interruption, but this was the only time I could get away from my fellow greys. There is so much going now-"

"I don't care about your schedule, Fischer," she cut him off.

She tilted her head and gave the Fischer a threatening glare. " I have only contacted you because of your claim that Skynet has access to records of events that have not happened yet."

"I can provide some," Fischer said. "Events of maybe a few years back, but that is all I can provide for now."

"I'm not interested in a few years back," she allowed the irritation to show in her voice. "I require access to the logs of the years 2008 through 2029. The information on the two deviated timelines. All known information on John Connor, Sarah Connor, Derek Reese and the TOK-715 known as Cameron."

Fischer nervously swallowed, "That will take some time and a lot preparation to acquire those records. We'll have to alter the deal."

"I expected as much. What else do you want?"

Fischer smiled. "I have a good theory on why you want this information, but what ever plan you have in mind...I want to be part of it. You can benefit from my knowledge."

Fischer's fingers played over the keyboard on his end as he uploaded data. "I'm sending you what records I already have."

One of the I-950s looked up from his console and nodded. "We have the data. it is secure."

"Then I suppose that this arrangement is agreeable," she stated. "Contact me again in two weeks."

With that she ended the transmission and configured her internal wireless array to download the information into her data-bank.

"I am not to be disturbed," she ordered the I-950. She turned on her heel and walked out of the communication room intent on reviewing the downloaded data.

Sitting in her quarters she began to review the data Fischer recovered on John Connor...but a flicker of shadow of memory flashed before her.

She felt tears well up behind her eyes.

This could not be.

This was all wrong.

TERMINATOR: RISE

Behold this Shattered Destiny

BEFORE THE JUMP

 _"_ _Hello."_  
 _"_ _Hello."_  
 _"_ _I know you."_  
 _"_ _And, I know you."_  
 _"_ _Will you join us?"_  
 _"_ _Yes."_

ZERIA CORP HEADQUARTERS  
LOS ANGELES  
APRIL 10, 2009

It wasn't supposed to happen this way…

All that needed to be done was for the severely damaged Cameron to infiltrate the lower sub basement of Zeria Corporation and terminate the Project Babylon AI, John Henry, while Sarah and John distracted the CEO, Catherine Weaver.

Weaver had turned out to everyone's shock completely different than expected. A liquid metal Terminator series, 1001 from the future and claimed to the doubtful Sarah Connor that she was building something to fight Skynet. Before Weaver could justify her reasons for developing John Henry a prototype Hunter Killer Ariel Drone controlled by the Kaliba Group made a kamikaze run in an attempt to kill them all.

"So?" Catherine Weaver smoothly asked walking away from the expansive windows that overlooked the crowded streets of downtown LA moments before the crash.

"Why are we here?"

John Connor stood with arms crossed staring down the tall redhead in the white dress. His worried thoughts went to the damaged Cameron that infiltrated the lower levels of the building searching for John Henry. The sooner they could get this mess done. The better. His protector was hurt from the prison break to free Sarah and now the only thing that John wanted to do was try his best to repair her. He needed her in his life as much as she needed him. He didn't care if Cameron was a machine…now he finally understood why his future self sent her back for him.

She was meant to be more than just his protector.

Cameron Phillips was sent back to love him, because she was capable of so much more than just the Skynet programming that was encoded into her software and hardware. No matter how Cameron might have explained that the desire to still kill him was there and would always be there. John would never believe her.  
Never.  
 _I swear Cameron,_ John worriedly thought watching as Catherine walked closer to his mother. _I'll find a way to fix you. You were always there for me and I treated you so badly. I need you so damn much…if we ever make it out of this alive…_

"We need-" Sarah begins, but is interrupted by Catherine.

"Let me restate," Weaver sharply said before Sarah could open her mouth to speak again. "We're here first and foremost so that I can thank you for your heroism regarding my daughter Savannah. She's the light of my life and would be lost without her."

Something in the tone of her voice caused John to feel tortured over the massive damage that was inflicted to her once beautiful body. His stomach twisted and knotted in fear over Cameron's safety. Along with the compromise to her fragile neural chip all he wanted to do was just get the hell out of this situation and find take her with him. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but this damned place. Why was his destiny always taking away those he cared so much about? Why did Cameron have to suffer because of him?

 _It's not fair! First the car bombing…now this!_ John thought as the temptation to run surged through his body. What ever was now residing in Cromartie's former body he knew that Cameron didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell in combat against it. She was too badly damaged and John would lose her forever. _I'm taking her away from here after this…somewhere that's just us!_

"Where is she?" Sarah asked doubtful drawing John out of his thoughts.

"Let's assume school," Weaver smoothly replied as Sarah and John shot a sharp glances at Ellison standing behind them.

"We have a common enemy. One that we cannot fight with conventional weapons or by conventional means," Weaver continues speaking directly to John.  
"Kaliba? Don't presume to know Kaliba," Sarah angrily countered drawing a look from Catherine.

"I'm sorry," Weaver replied keeping the tone of her voice neutral at the interruption. "I wasn't speaking to you." She turns back to John. "I was speaking to you."  
John keeps his arms crossed turning his gaze towards her.

"About Skynet," she stoically finishes.

Sarah turns her head looking at her son. John draws in a deep breath continuing to listen to Weaver.

"Savannah has told you about John Henry I assume," Catherine continues to explain as a dark speck begins to appear on the horizon growing larger with each second. "Which is why your cyborg is skulking around my basement."

"What in the hell?!" The surprised voice of Ellison cuts through everyone's attention as they all look towards the office windows, hearing the roar of the HK's engines cut through the air.

John breathes out surprised recognizing the design.

 _Shit!_ He thinks feeling ice cold shock race through him watching the drone unfurl into it's attack configuration. _It's that damn drone!_  
Weaver turns around calmly watching as the machine gets dangerously closer unfolding into it's main attack mode.

"Get down," She commands the last second before the HK slams through the office window.

Sarah desperately grabs for John pulling her son down for cover, Ellison kneels down behind them using his body to cover them. With a thunderous crash the drone the shatters the windows throwing shards of debris as Weaver raises her arms, morphing into large silvery shaped shield to protect them from the still crashing drone. Explosions erupt throughout the office as the HK slams into the T-1001 sending flaming metal debris in all directions.

Sarah keeping her arm clamped around John looks up at the transformed Weaver in confusion as a wave of fire travels over them. Hurricane like winds buffet around their bodies, Ellison keeps his head down as another explosion rocks the office sending out pieces of burning metallic debris.

"Run," Weaver simply tells them remaining in her shield formation over another deafening explosion.

Sarah, John, and Ellison break into a dead run for the hallway as the drone finally explodes, rocking the entire building. Weaver lowers her arms shifting back to her default template. Waiting patiently as the pet Moray Ell squirming on the floor, being thrown from it's aquarium, responds and slithering back to rejoin the main body of the T-1001. She calmly steps over the shattered body of the HK as the wrecked device explodes in one furious explosion taking out the rest of the office.

Sparks flew out from the damaged overhead lights as John Connor jumped down the stairs two at time determined to reach Cameron. If the drone was a suicide attack from Kaliba then who knew what else could be waiting for her. If John lost her…he shoved those thoughts aside nearly tripping over the next set of stairs as the voice of Catherine Weaver called out, both John and Sarah look up surprised to see the liquid metal machine still in one piece.

"The basement!" She yells out over the din of noise. "Mr. Ellison."

Ellison pauses on his way down the stairs looking at her with shock mixed with contempt.

"Walk with me," She commands the stunned former FBI agent, ignoring the confusion written all over his sweaty face.

"We need to get out there!" Sarah tells Weaver watching the supposed human woman descend the stairs followed by a an equally stunned James Ellison. "They're trying to kill my son!"

"No," Weaver disagrees flatly. "They're trying to kill my son." Then she added coldly. "Just like you are."

"I'm sure she's done it," Sarah defiantly says referring to Cameron's mission to destroy John Henry, staring down Weaver with hate filled eyes.

"You better hope not," Weaver replied not bothering to hide the threat implied. "Your John might save the world but he can't do it without mine."  
Weaver then descended the stairs towards the basement leaving Sarah just standing there as John abruptly followed her. Ellison joined suite still trying to place the events of the last few seconds into place. He couldn't believe that he had been duped by a machine this whole time. Was everything that Catherine Weaver told him about stopping the machines was a lie? Was anything she told him the truth as she now was one of them?

As they headed into the hallway lead by Catherine Weaver, John recognized the slight tang of burnt ozone and saw the brief flashes of light being reflected on the painted brick walls. Fear for Cameron surged through his trembling body, breaking into a dead run towards the closed door to the room where John Henry was kept. If that damned machine hurt her then John would burn it himself and make Weaver pay dearly with her own existence.

 _Cameron!_ John thought feeling his heart thump rapidly in his chest. Placing his hand around the cold metal knob. _Please be safe. Please be safe…I need you! I love you! I'm-_

Then he threw open the door and what was left of his whole entire world just collapsed at the sight before him. It couldn't be. Not his Cameron. Not his Cameron. This had to be some sort of terrible nightmare that he would soon wake up from.

 _NO! Oh God No!_ John wanted to scream out. _Cameron! No!_

Her offline body was sitting in the chair, the exposed right ocular sensor dimmed from loss of power. Multiple bullet holes riddled her graceful body as John stood there for a second still not believing that this was his Cameron. Half of her face was blown away revealing the cold metal structure of her endoskeleton below the flesh. The single brown eye looked down at the floor lifelessly.

"No!" John breathed out silently rushing towards her placing his hands on her head and searching for the neural chip access port. His hands tremble with fear for Cameron running his hands through her long auburn hair.

Sarah calmly walks up seeing the damaged Cameron and the look of shock on her son's face as he looks over at Weaver.

"Her chip. It's gone!" He demands trying to control the boiling rage that was building up inside him like a long dormant volcano ready to blow.

That motherfucker took her chip! That metal bastard took Cameron! He stole my Cameron! John thought heart broken looking back down at her. He took…her. He felt the hot tears well up behind his eyes at the thought of John Henry stealing his Cameron. God…I was too late…for her…I'm so sorry…Cameron.

Ellison walks into the room picking up on the mournful sadness coming off John.

John desperately looks around the surrounding area seeing the bloody knife that Cameron always carried around on her person. The blade was flipped open, bright red synthetic blood dully gleamed in the overhead lighting as Connor stared down unable to cope with the shock.

"Where is he?" He demanded motioning in the air and walking around Cameron to face Weaver.

"The-the John Henry! He took her chip! Where did he go?"

Weaver looked down at the damaged Cameron and walked over to one of consoles pressing a series of buttons.

"He didn't take the chip," she explains. "She gave it to him."

"John," Sarah softly said, seeing the words that were scrolling across the large flat screen monitor.

John turned to face his mother. The look of infinite sadness was written all over his features, his green-eyes full of deep pain that was like a bottomless abyss to his tortured soul. He followed her gaze nearly crying reading the content of the message meant for him. Connor wanted to scream out in denial this could not be happening!  
This had to be a bad dream, but the flashing words confirmed this was no dream that he would simply awake from.  
 _Cameron…I…this can't be happening! This can't be happening to us! Not us!_

But the message confirmed everything and John's heart broke to a thousand pieces like a shattered mirror.

 **I'M SORRY JOHN**  
 **I'M SORRY JOHN**  
 **I'M SORRY JOHN**  
 **I'M SORRY JOHN**

The message kept scrolling across the screen and John breathed out in pure shock feeling like he was going to collapse. This was happening to him. This was no dream…Cameron was gone…

He continued to watch as her apologies continued to flash across the screens. He looked back down at Cameron's body wishing that he could have prevented her from coming to this damned place.

"Where is he?" John whispered aloud still trying to control the rage burning inside him. This was not fair! Cameron didn't deserve this.

"Not where…when," Weaver said looking away from the screen while inputting some final commands into the console.

"What?" Ellison finally asked completely shocked. "What do you mean when?"

Sarah then glanced over John's shoulder at the clear rack of equipment that held the TURK, three small red status lights forming a triangle flared a bright red. She knew she had seen these three dots somewhere before.

"I know that. I've seen it before," She told John as he looked back at the TURK.  
John walked up to the clear casing staring down at the quite machine and studying the three red lights.

"Is that the TURK?" He asks looking back at his mother. "That's Andy Goode's TURK."

Sarah glanced back at the machine and watched suspiciously as Weaver silently worked another console, inputting another series of commands. She presses another switch and a loud hum begins to fill the air of the computer room. Sparks of blue energy like lightening began to crackle and the sharp odor of burnt atmosphere wafted through the room.

"Three dots," she said, staring at Weaver with hard eyes. "You lying Terminator bitch! You're building Skynet."

"No," Weaver counters with a shake of her head. "I was building something to fight it." Then she tilted her head speaking in a low voice. "And, I would watch who's calling who a bitch."

Sarah looked on as Catherine glanced over her shoulder at Ellison.  
"Coming James?"

"Coming?" Ellison asked still stunned at what Weaver really was.

"After John Henry…our boy," Weaver told him slightly tipping her head and smiling.

"He's not my boy," Ellison flat out refused her. "And you. You're-" He has trouble finishing as Catherine calmly contemplates him.

" Do you mind picking up Savannah then? Gymnastics end at 5:30," She finishes as another crackle of plasma energy lights up the room.  
Ellison looks around even more confused as the light display continues this time becoming more frequent. Weaver reaches down, pressing another switch on the console as a countdown appears on all the screens. Sarah watches as more sparks of energy begin to dance about in a spherical formation. She takes a couple of steps back knowing what was going to happen next.

"John we can't," She says shaking her head, knowing that her son knew what was about to happen.

John looked at his mother, a face full of pain, as he speaks to her in a tortured voice.

"He's got her chip," He begins allowing a single tear to streak down his face. His voice chokes with heavy emotion before continuing. John watched stunned as Sarah continued to slightly shake her head backing out of the range of the slowly forming sphere of energy. The countdown reaches the final seconds on the screens as the sounds of equipment powering up fill the burning air.

Finally the walls surrounding John Connor's heart broke as the feelings he felt for Cameron flood through his entire being.  
"He has… _her_ …"

Sarah slowly backed out as the sphere slowly began to form and arcs of lightening flared out from the time bubble. John watched horrified at his own mother abandoning him to whatever fate awaited in the future.  
"Mom!"

"I'll stop it," Sarah promised him.

John looked at Sarah one more time as the plasmatic energy of the bubble flared brightly washing the whole computer room in it's glow.  
"Mom!" He calls out over the chaotic noise. "I love you!"

She gave her son one more loving look as the sphere fully formed and the generators reached full power. John looked about as the energy crackled throughout the bubble brightly pulsing bathing the room in one brilliant surge of power as the time displacement equipment fired. Sending John Connor and Catherine Weaver into the unknown future.

 _I swear I'll find you Cameron…I will bring you home_ , is his last thought being absorbed by the blinding light.

 **THE ALTERED FUTURE:** **  
2025  
TWO YEARS BEFORE JOHN CONNOR'S ARRIVAL  
RESISTANCE BASE ALPHA SITE**

 _"Who ever thought it was a good idea to turn the base into a training camp for Tech Com,"_ The bored recruit bitterly thought. _"Needs to be shot...there's a war going on all around us and Skynet could literally drop in on our heads._

Bloodshot blue-eyes took in the crowded room of one of the auxiliary storage buildings that had been converted into a tightly packed class room. It was full of Resistance recruits that ranged from the young to the old, some of the recruits were still kids, that looked barely old enough to fight.

The rumors that spread among the base were that the war was going badly and the powers that be projected that humanity would be extinct in less than fifty years. From heavy losses from skirmishes against the machines, the slaughter of innocent refugees by scavenger gangs, and the normal dangers of the war torn future. The call had gone out that the Resistance drafted every man, woman, and child capable of holding a weapon. Several bunkers were set up as training camps as the leadership sent out messages to other military cells to join in one united front against the machines.

The answer to the Resistance's invitation was rejection from the other cells. The leaders of the fractured military units and bases that survived over the years fought the machines their own way, and they would continue to do so on their own terms.

 _Without a united front...humanity is extinct..._

Thomas Haden, sat in the uncomfortable hard wood desk with his arms folded bored out of his mind. Listening to the Tech Com drill instructor drone on about the newest Skynet plasma weapon, the VFX 90 Series, a more compact version of the usual black bulky rifles wielded by the machines. All around him several of his fellow privates were enthralled by the display of the weapon, and to be honest Thomas wasn't that really interested, already knowing about the interior mechanics of how the machine worked.

 _Of course most of these newbies never seen that thing before. Half of them are destined to be killed on the battlefield...We already lost so much._ He pushed aside the feeling of regret aside. He started to nod off as the lecture was nearing the boring part.

"Now as we can see," The instructor continued raising a small black remote towards the ancient projector and changing the diagram of the schematics of the VFX to a three dimensional cutaway revealing the inner working of the Skynet tech. "The 90 Series has a more compact modular design than it's predecessor and has two modes of fire. Sniper Mode and Assault Rifle Mode. The internal power cell is three times as more efficient-"

Thomas places a hand to his forehead squinting his eyes shut as the insctructor continues to droll on about wave lengths of plasma and different statistics he already knew about. This was just torture. This boring class was all he needed to pass the requirements of the Resistance Basic Training Course and to move on to his Advanced Individual Training then from there to his Mission of Specialty(MOS) reverse engineering Skynet technology.

 _Blah. Blah. Blah. The more this guy goes on…fuck! I am going to pass out from boredom…too bad I have to repeat this class though. Failed it the first time…_

"Hey!"

A soft female voice calls out drawing Thomas out of his thoughts and looking over his shoulder at the striking girl sitting across from him. Long locks of curly blonde hair framed a perfect face with flawless skin reflecting the light of the projector fell past her shoulders in long waves. Beautiful blue-eyes shimmered with intelligence as she smiled sweetly at him. She was dressed in a black jumpsuit that clung to her shapely body and a dark band with three red dots forming a triangle graced the upper portion of her right sleeve.

Thomas' own blue-eyes briefly went away from her innocent stare to the band with the three dots. To him it looked like some sort of insignia, maybe this girl was in sort of some special unit that he never heard of before. There was small clusters of specialized groups spread throughout the Resistance trained a variety of tasks of raging war against the machines.

"Hey? Do I have to repeat myself?" She asked again, tilting her head ,smiling brightly at him. "Or am I going to have to order you to tell me recruit."

 _Order me!?_ Thomas thought looking up once more into her pretty blue-eyes, and finding himself lost for the moment. _Who the Hell does this chick think she is? Screw it!_

"Thomas," he tells her noting the how beautiful she really was in the limited lighting.

"Jessica," she smiles back just as the instructor yells out to the both of them. Angry over being interrupted from his boring lecture.

"No talking in my class recruits!"

Thomas' face reddens as the peals of laughter from his fellow classmates looking back at Jessica slyly grinning and trying to cover up the embarrassment. She places a hand over her mouth trying to control the soft laughter at her fellow recruit's predictamnet, but cannot as the instructor harshly glares at the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Jessica laughs looking at the confused Thomas, as the instructor nods his head continuing on with where he left off. "But the look on your face was so funny."  
Thomas just sat there in the chair with his arms crossed looking back at the boring instructor, pretending to listen to the lecture, while Jessica continued to softly laugh at him.

"Oh come on you big baby!" She said smiling brushing away some long strands of hair from her face. "It's just a joke!"

A few minutes later walking in the crowded tunnel along with other recruits Thomas slung his heavy backpack over his shoulder. He was going over the last few minutes of the lecture in his mind and finding ways to correct the mistakes that the instructor got wrong about the VFX-90. One thing was the power distribution network that controlled the variable rate of fire and the alternate frequicies of plasma that could be used.

 _If I hadn't failed that class the first time_ , Shoving a battered field manual into his pack and digging through the mess of supplies for the old T-600 series neural chip he worked on in his spare time. _I got sometime before the next class might as well see if I can get this thing up and running._

Finally he found it buried under a couple of heavy books, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jessica steathly walked up beside him.

"Thomas?" Jessica asked smiling noticing how she scared the shit out him.

"Uh yeah!" Thomas replied nearly dropping the battered chip.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" She asked shouldering her own pack and looking at Thomas with those crystal clear blue-eyes. He stares back into hers nearly dropping the chip again. "Did you just trasfer here?"

They continued walking in silence for a few seconds before Thomas answered her back.  
"Yeah," He said too quickly.

Jessica lightly laughed falling into step with Thomas as they both navigated through the crowded tunnel filled with their fellow recruits.  
"So where are you from?"

"Lexington," he simply said tightening his grip on the fragile chip. Finally they had reached his storage locker as Jessica looked at him with bright blue-eyes as if wanting to know everything about him.  
"Really?"

Thomas remained quite quickly undoing the combination lock and opening the locker shoving in the heavy backpack. Jessica picked up on his quite attitude before asking her next question.

"What about your family?"

He breathed in sharply pulling out another torn book from the inside and turned looking at her with eyes that were full of deep pain. Thomas quickly pushes away the sadnnes and closing the locker with a deep clang.

"I'm sorry…but I really have to get to the next training class," he explains apologetically.

A look of slight dissapointment crossed Jessica's perfect face, tilting her head and gazing softly at Thomas.  
"So…" She starts drawing out the word and capturing his complete attention. "Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure. Yeah," Thomas replied distracted as if something weighed heavily on his mind.

"Okay," Jessica said feeling slightly dejected walking past Thomas. "…Bye."

Thomas looked up watching the slim form of Jessica Kell casually stroll down the tunnel and turn around the bend. He opened the palm of his hand and stared down at the battered T-600 neural chip with a look of deep hatred. Several seconds later he closes his hand shoving the chip into his field jacket pocket and walking onto the next training class.

 _"Maybe there is a ray of hope in this war..."_

 **TWO YEARS LATER:**  
 **March 5, 2027**

Resistance Private First Class, Thomas Haden, stood three steps away from the desk of specialist Savannah Weaver, the commanding officer of the eastern Los Angeles Resistance bunker. Weaver regarded Thomas with calm hazel-eyes while running a hand through her shoulder length reddish hair. Beside the soldier stood Jessica Kell, TOK-716, and the private's partner for the last two years.

"So let me get this straight," Weaver said blowing out a sigh of frustration, looking over at Jessica. "Thomas tried to ditch you _again_ …while on a mission?"

"Yes," Jessica stoically replied. "We were on the assignment to the target of interest." She looks away from Weaver and towards Thomas the hurt evident in her voice. "Private Haden completed the objective but did not wait for extraction at the landing zone. He ran instead and I had to waste valauble time to search for him…Thomas is inefficient at times."

"I hope you dragged his ass back back to LZ," General Weaver commented looking harshly at the young private. "I should bump his dumb ass back down to recruit and make him take Basic all over again."

Jessica tilted her head casting her own hurt gaze at her partner. "I had to render Thomas unconscious. He refused to come along with me back to the LZ."

"Good," General Weaver replied. "Next time hit him harder…should knock some common sense back into that thick skull of his. Is that clear Private?"

"Yeah…whatever," Thomas commented looking over at Jessica with hardened eyes. "I did not run as the metal puts it. I told you before Commander Weaver. I refuse to work with it."

Weaver looked harshly at Thomas for his usage of words. "Her name is Jessica and she is your partner to work with. You two will be equals in this army! So whatever issues you have between the two of you. Resolve them now…"

"Yeah what a joke," Thomas snickered cruelly refusing to look over at Jessica and seeing the pain etched on her face. "A machine walking around like it has name…it's sick enough-"

"That's enough!" General Weaver yelled out her voice rising in anger and slamming her hand on the desk bouncing around the collection of painted clay figurines. "Jessica is your partener Private Haden! You will swallow that damned pride of yours and you will respect her as a fellow soldier. Do I-"

Before she can finish. One of her aides throws open the office door and stands there breathless trying to control the rapid rate of his breathing.

" Commander Weaver!" He gasps out clutching his chest. "We have an intruder in the lower southeastern tunnels! Kyle Reese's squad just reported in they found a man wondering around confused."

"Who is he?" Weaver asks concerned getting up from her desk and forgetting about Thomas' petty attitude towards Jessica for the moment.

"He says his name is John Connor," The aid replies getting control of his breath.

"John Connor?" Weaver silently asks as she heard that name from somewhere before. "Jessica, Thomas, stay here…I need to go check this out…you two need to talk about whatever issues you have…"

With that Savannah Weaver determinedly strolls out of her office followed by a couple of heavily armed soldiers, leaving Jessica and Thomas alone together. Jessica titls her head gazing sofly at him with hurt blue-eyes. Several seconds of deep silence pass between the two of them, before Thomas walks up closely to her looking into her face with hard eyes.

"Jessica," Thomas harshly says.

"Yes," She replies tilting her head.

"I don't give a fuck about what you told Weaver," He says with a hard edge to his voice. "I know you told her. That's why she was bitching me out. Trying to get me to respect you as an equal."

"That is her order," Jessica silently told him.

"I don't care," Thomas defiantly told her. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone! Not Weaver, not the Resistance, and sure as hell not _you_!"

With that last harsh word Thomas turns on his heel storming out the office and leaving a stoic looking Jessica Kell standing there alone in the office. The deep hurt was etched into the marble like features of her face as the pain surged through her systems. A single tear streaks down the side of her face as she tries to process all the information at one time.

"I don't understand," She said softly unable to cope with the harshness of Thomas' words. "I love you…Thomas. Why can't you see that…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED** :


	4. Behold This Shattered Destiny: Allison

**Terminator** : **Rise**

 **LOCATION UNKNOWN…**

 **2027**

The Terminator series Hybrid Infiltrator 950 slowly walked down the dimly hallway of the underground bunker. The cybernetic retinas implanted into his eyes automatically adjusted to the darkness as data from the last transmission burst from Doctor Fischer flashed on the lower right hand corner of the virtual heads up display.

He grimaced feeling the slight invasion of a data packet that was part of the transmission upload into his internal wireless array. A string of numbers and letters flowed across his HUD. The I-950 took in a sharp breath of air as he felt the stinging sensation of the new data upgrade the existing security software that prevented reprogramming from Skynet or the Resistance. Placing a trembling hand against the cold concrete, steadying himself as the updated continued. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain flaring across his neural pathways.

Fischer had come through on his promise to provide enhanced security programs to the renegade I-950s that were hiding from both Skynet and the Resistance. These updates would prevent anyone from trying to tamper with the I-950s programming and trigger a brain aneurysm.

The I-950s were still mostly human. They were mostly made up of prisoners, refugees, or unlucky souls that were captured in machine raids. Most of them did not survive the process of being transformed into a hybrid that was mostly still human, but with ten to fifteen percent of his or her body implanted with cybernetics. The implants also gave the transformed individual enhanced strength and senses. Theoretically the I-950 series could outwit a Terminator T888 in tactics and combat on the battlefield. The I-950 had one advantage that the T-888 could never have, a human mind. I-950s could still make decisions and have free will while the rest of the machines relied on instructions from Skynet.

' _Maybe, that's why the project was terminated after the arrival of our latest member less than two years ago...'_

The I-950 let out deep breath as the update finished and his HUD flared with static for a brief moment as the system rebooted.

' _The latest 'addition' was dead upon arrival, but Skynet experimented with human and animal corpses in the past few years to understand the body...apparently it found a way to bring the dead back to life…'_

The I-950 stopped his morbid train of thought and sighed in relief as his systems returned to normal. He paused as he ran a few tests and was satisfied with the outcome, everything was perfect. He looked down at the tablet in his left hand and resumed his walk down the tunnel towards the destination a few doors down.

 **Reviewing data file – 09/04/2027 - TOK-716**

 **Classified by Skynet as a theoretical timeline. No evidence found to support evidence of altered future...file to be processed for deletion.**

 **Subjects: Thomas Haden(unknown)**

 **Jessica Kell- series TX. Model number-716 (unknown)**

 **No evidence supports existence of subjects in current timeline.**

 **Memory file continues...**

 _ **With that Savannah Weaver determinedly strolls out of her office followed by a couple of heavily armed soldiers, leaving Jessica and Thomas alone together. Jessica tilts her head gazing softly at him with hurt blue-eyes. Several seconds of deep silence pass between the two of them, before Thomas walks up closely to her looking into her face with hard eyes.**_

 _ **"Jessica," Thomas harshly says.**_

 _ **"Yes," She replies tilting her head.**_

 _ **"I don't give a fuck about what you told Weaver," He says with a hard edge to his voice. "I know you told her. That's why she was bitching me out. Trying to get me to respect you as an equal."**_

 _ **"That is her order," Jessica silently told him.**_

 _ **"I don't care," Thomas defiantly told her. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone! Not Weaver, not the Resistance, and sure as hell not**_ _ _ **you**__ _ **!"**_

The virtual interface of the data began to flicker with interference and cascade failures. The system began to crash as the information being transmitted through the virtual render shattered into millions of destroyed fragments like a broken mirror.

Warnings flashed brightly out the fractured virtual heads up display. As the I-950 let out a silent scream, trying to reestablish the connection to the failing render. It felt the sudden shock of a data overload crash through it's neural pathways. Alarms blared like silent screams demanding attention as permanent damage would soon become apparent if the connection was not immediately cut.

Then the automatic safeties came online and forced the I-950's disconnection from the failing render.

' _No, please!'_ It silently screamed through a contorted mouth as the I-950's body was racked with uncontrollable spasms. _'I need to know...'_

 **WARNING! DATA CORRUPTED...enabling safety overrides.**

The female I-950's brown-eyes immediately shot open and she gasped for breath. Her trembling hand went to her neck as she struggled to breath. It felt like as if someone had suddenly put a cold hands on her throat to choke her to death. She crashed to the concrete floor of her quarters in a trembling heap as her vision flickered and became hazy. Tears slid out from behind her eyes and slid down her pale face and onto the floor.

' _This is all wrong!'_ she wanted to scream out, but the vice like grip that continued to haunt her throat seemed only to get tighter. _'It's all wrong!'_

She continued to struggle with the invisible iron like grip locked around her throat, silently screaming out for help. She was too panicked to activate her wireless array and send a call for help...what she did not realize it was her own hands locked around her throat.

Warnings screamed on her HUD as her vitals began to crash. She was crushing her own windpipe and as the darkness began to set in, another voice that seemed from a long time ago whispered to her fading mind.

" _You lied to me."_ The one that looked exactly like her accused. How was this possible?

" _I told you where the camp was." s_ he quickly lied once more, hoping the mirror image of her would just go away and leave her alone.

" _You told me that your sister gave you that bracelet."_ The double spoke once more with a hint of anger in her voice.

" _What does that have to do with anything?"_ She defiantly asked. Her brown-eyes quickly looked around the cold room again as if searching for an escape from this nightmare. She knew it was useless. There was no escape.

" _We found these on some of your friends."_ Her mirror image dropped some identical bracelets onto the table.

" _Why are you wearing them. It has something to do with the Connor Camp?"_ Her double asked.

" _No."_ She answered quickly as the fear became evident.

" _It's a pass! To get into the camp. You were going to send me there without it. They would have known what I was. You lied to me."_ Her double reached over the table and grabbed her by the neck.

" _I'll never help you get to John Connor."_ She said staring down the thing choking her.

 _Or to his son…_

 _I'm so sorry, Thomas...please forgive me…_

Suddenly she felt her hands let go of her neck as if some type of internal struggle had been won. Her breath came out in ragged gasps and she laid there on the cold concrete in a fetal position, eyes screwed tightly shut. She rocked herself trying to deal with the bottled up guilt for the last two years.

"I'm sorry, Thomas..."

"I'm sorry..."

She did not hear the sound of the door to her quarters being forced open as two fellow I-950s rushed in. One had concern for her on his face as he took out a small device from his jacket pocket and leaned down next to her fallen body.

The I-950 placed the device onto her clammy forehead and allowed it to take a reading of her severely overloaded neural pathways. With his right hand he carefully brushed away her sweaty brown hair and felt her neck for a pulse.

The device beeped twice and transmitted the results to the I-950. He let out a sigh of relief.

"She's fine," he nodded to the other I-950. "Her vitals are stable, and her mechanics are at acceptable parameters."

"Okay," the other I-950 said, collecting the medical device. He stood back up and looked down at his partner. "You are aware that she still has an emotional attachment to him?"

"I know, Paul," The I-950 called his partner by name. "Her memory should not be intact after the procedure, but she refuses to let him go."

"Then what do we do, Kurtis?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," Kurtis replied as the female I-950 let out a pained moan and began to stir.

Paul looked down at his partner and placed a loving hand on his shoulder. "Then, I will see you tonight. Make sure she is comfortable."

"I will," Curtis said as he watched his partner leave the room.

Curtis waited patiently as the female I-950 slowly opened her eyes and glanced up at him. Confusion settled in as her heart rate and breathing quickened. She was scared in simple human terms.

"It's okay, Allison," Curtis gently spoke to her in a soft voice.

"What happened?" Allison asked. She placed a trembling hand on her face.

"it looks like the data file you reviewed was either a trap or corrupted," Curtis said. "You generated a virtual render to analyze the data, and something inside that data triggered the cascade failure."

"Are you saying it was a trap?" Allison asked as she tried to pull up any remaining fragments of the destroyed data. There was nothing to retrieve from her still overloaded systems.

"I managed to connect a data extractor before your vitals crashed," Curtis told her, holding up the small black device for her to see.

Allison tilted her head and stared at the device as if repulsed by the very sight of it. " Can anything be recovered?" she hesitated before asking.

Curtis pocketed the device and pursed his thin pale lips. "I'll assign a team of I-950's try and recover the information but there is no promise. That data almost killed you."

"Do you think Fischer could have been behind it?" Allison coldly asked.

"Possible," Curtis replied. "Fischer has no motive to betray us. He willingly gave us the much needed upgrades. The source of corruption inside the data has to be elsewhere."

Allison tilted her head, considering all her options. She remained quite for several moments as she ran all the different scenarios through her mind. She finally reached a solution.

"Find Fischer and bring him in for questioning."

"Of course," Curtis replied as left. He closed the door to Allison's quarters and left her to her own thoughts.

Allison felt took a deep breath and ran a trembling her hand through her hair. She walked over to a cracked mirror that was haphazardly fixed to an old beaten dresser. She took a moment to take in her reflection and stared back into a reflection of her that should be dead.

' _Hell, I was dead,'_ Allison smirked. _'That metal bitch killed me.'_

Allison continued to stare into the broken mirror. She watched as tears streaked down her face and soak into the fabric of her shirt. Her hands trembled as she picked up a faded manila folder and flipped it open. Inside the pocket was a series of photographs taken by a spy that was inside the Resistance.

Allison finally looked away from her reflection. She stared down at the photos and a brief smile touched her lips. Tears fell onto a photo of a ten-year-old Thomas with blonde hair and blue-eyes training with his father, John Connor..

Allison carefully tore the picture in half, letting the side with John fall lazily to the floor to the floor. She tenderly touched the image of Thomas and realized she was crying, closed her eyes, placed the picture just above her chest. She calmed her breathing and carefully slid the picture of Thomas into the breast pocket of her jacket.

Allison then returned her attention to the pile of pictures, picked them up, and begin to leaf through them. Her eyes fell onto the pictures of the machine that looked like her. She felt sickened just by looking at it. From the rumors that she had heard that thing had been reprogrammed and now served as John's bodyguard. There were whispers that John was also extremely close to this thing, and from the next few photographs Allison looked trough it was true.

She felt sickened at the thought that metal bitch replaced her.

Allison angrily wadded up the photos of her double and threw them against the wall. She let out a scream that seemed to unleash the last two years of how she truly felt. She quickly regained control of herself and picked up the rest of the pictures.

She saw more photos of Thomas, but something seemed off. Allison stared at one of him being approached by her double. There was a look of pure terror oh his face as the machine seemed to say something that upset him. He was crying in the pictures.

The next few photos showed John running over to his son. He knelt down next to his son, looking like he was trying to reassure him. John's machine even seemed to be confused. She appeared to also try and comfort him, but he shrugged her off and ran towards another figure.

Allison's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the tall statuesque blonde that warmly opened her arms up for Thomas. The little boy wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed as hard as he could. The blonde affectionately stared at Thomas and the expression on her perfect face was almost serene.

That blonde was also a Terminator named Jessica Kell.

Allison's breath came out in sharp gasps as she began to feel jealously ,not directed at her double, but at the perfect blonde bitch that was the real reason she was killed.

Allison knew why she was given a second chance at life, even if she was part machine.

It was her destiny to protect Thomas from The Resistance and Skynet.

Now she would fix all the mistakes.

"I came back for you, Thomas," Allison whispered. "I'll be the one to protect you. I left you once...but I'll never leave you again. I promise."

To be continued...


	5. Pray For Answer: Part One

' _I lost you once...I'll never lose you again.'_

 _The resurrected Allison Young_

 **TERMINATOR: RISE**

 **Pray For Answer:**

 **Part One: Her Hope**

Altered Future: 2027

Eight Months after the arrival of John Connor

Location:

Classified:

The night was still, the sound of the nearest vehicle over a kilometer away was barely audible. The sprawling mansion was situated well enough away from the other buildings along the long winding road, a sign of the power of the Skynet collaborator who owned it. A high stone wall with a locked gate surrounded the spacious complex. Inside one of the interior guard houses a light flickered inside- a guard lighting a cigarette.

Squatting just inside the wall, Sergeant Thomas Haden, listened to his team as they reported in over the secure tech-com radio attached to his right ear.

"Puma ready. Out"

"Leopard ready. Out."

"Tiger. Out."

Thomas' mind was already thinking ahead. Lynx had thirty seconds to report in or he would commence the mission without that unit's participation.

"Lynx ready. Out."

Thomas stood, his tall, lean build clad in black assault armor covered by a combat harness that bristled with an array of killing devices. His face was covered with a black balaclava and the stubby snout A70 night vision goggles. The silenced sub-machine gun fit intimately in his left hand. The stock was collapsed and the thin tube of the silencer followed in short arcs wherever he looked.

"Angel this is Jaguar, ready to deploy," Thomas calmly said, reaching up and flicking a toggle on the night-vision goggles.

Less then a millisecond later an image sprang to life in the viewer, showing the outline of the wall and the rest of the sprawling complex in an smear of false colors. Thomas gently pressed on the switch, adjusting the resolution until the imagers light filtration software filtered through the visible spectrum.

"Jaguar this is Angel. You have final clearance. Deploy," the voice sounded tinny through the heavily secured Tech-Com radio.

Thomas' face remained expressionless as he tilted his head and allowed the NVG's targeting software to track the guard that just come out from the protection of the building. He could clearly see the muted glow of the guard's cigarette as he lazily walked about, ignorant of what was to come.

"Deploy," He ordered over the radio and brought up his machine gun.

The three men and one woman moved with perfect unison towards the mansion as Ryan pulled the trigger.

The burst of subsonic bullets splattered the man against the door of the guardhouse, the gun giving off the muted sound of being fired. Lynx moved and stepped over the dead body, placing a small shaped explosive charge just above the door's security lock. They stepped back and waited. The blast was brief and the team sprinted in. The power went off as Thomas went through the door and everything plunged into darkness. Through the NVGs he saw a group of men react blindly in the dark.

He fired a burst to his right and the guards fell to the floor, no longer moving. The rest of his unit fanned out and secured the lowest part of the first floor foyer. He saw the shape of something move through the viewer and the targeting reticules locked on to the target. Thomas fired once and the man fell dead.

"Tiger. Three down B4." Thomas knew that Tiger Element had successfully secured the area.

The crump of an explosion coming from his right as more doors were blown in. That was good- there was the sound of return fire but his unit was trained better than these inexperienced scavengers. The deep roar of a automatic assault rifle sounded.

"Got that bastard!" Came an overjoyed voice over the radio. "Lynx. One down and dead. Section C4."

A new voice cut in as Thomas jogged up the second floor landing. "This is Leopard. I found the targets on thermal. They're hiding behind the bed. Going in."

He ran up the steps two at a time and turned the corner as the blast took out the bedroom door. The brief flash of light nearly overloaded the sensitive NVGs but the automatic filtration software kicked in and dimmed the optic sensor. Two of his men had handcuffed and blindfolded their target: a fat naked, old, blubbering, Skynet grey. He stared at the second occupant of the bed, a young exotic woman with long black flowing hair. She held the sheets tightly around her body as her dark-eyes briefly bore into Thomas' before glancing at the other masked people in the room.

"Get him the hell out of here!" Thomas brusquely ordered as Lynx and Leopard hustled the old man out of the room.

"I'll take care of her," Puma said, the expression on his face hidden by the balaclava.

Thomas flipped the selector switch on his weapon and answered Puma's suggestion by firing a round into the woman's head. Blood and brain matter splattered all over the headboard as her body fell backwards hitting the bloodstained mattress. Vacant dark-eyes stared up at the ceiling as Thomas stepped forward, ripping the sheet away to reveal the pistol clutched in her lifeless hand. He looked up at and shook his head.

"She's an I-950." he scolded Puma. "One more second and we'd all be dead."

"Are you sure about that?" Puma questioned. "I still think that we should've brought Jessica for this operation."

"We don't need her," Thomas said. He took one more look at the grisly scene and spoke into the thin microphone built into the balaclava. "All units pull back. Repeat, all units pull back. Objective achieved."

The specially modified Stealth MH-53 Pave Low helicopter settled onto the grounds of the mansion just right at the right time and the members of the team quickly loaded, throwing the bound fat man in first. The back ramp closed and the chopper lifted silently due to the computerized noise cancellation system. The pilot pushed a button on the control panel and the skin of the aircraft briefly flickered . The reactive camouflage system came online eliminating the Pave Low's sound signature and visual signature, heat and radar were also eliminated.

The technology was years ahead of it's time and to the outside observer seem alien. It was developed by the TX series Terminator known as Jessica Kell from schematics downloaded from Skynet Central. The stealth technology was to be used for the next generation of Skynet Hunter Killer drones, but Jessica had seen to it that the Resistance would end up with the plans.

Thomas walked to the center of the cargo bay where the old man lay, the red lights reflecting off his pale skin. He slid up the night-vision goggles and pulled the black balaclava down, exposing his face and blue-eyes. He knelt down next to the man and stared. The interrogators back at base were waiting but Thomas had to know.

"Where is Charles Fischer?"

The man glanced up at him in confusion. "What?"

Thomas glanced up at Puma who sat along the seat bench lining the wall of the chopper. He looked back down at the man and lowered his voice to barely a whisper. "The Grey that stayed at your mansion. He knows the location of several kidnapped Resistance soldiers."

"I don't know," the old man said. "Your people broke into my mansion and Fischer ran. That's all I know!"

Thomas peered intently into the man's eyes. He was right. He felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. His instincts told him that he was telling the truth. Another false lead. He looked up at Puma and shook his head and lied. "Nothing."

Thomas wearily nodded, the adrenaline he felt from the mission rapidly dissipating and the anxiety beginning to build.

Puma squeezed his arm. "We needed Jessica. She could've handled things differently..." Puma paused before continuing. "Jessica would have been able to find information on Cameron!"

Thomas ran a hand across his forehead. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm sure that Jessica will just lecture me on not taking her in the first place."

He walked forward to the cargo web seat and slumped down against the skin of the aircraft. Making sure he was away from the other members of his team, Thomas peeled off his gloves. He dug his hand into the right cargo pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a small silver watch. With his right hand he lifted it up to see the everyday . He was surprised that it still functioned. It was a birthday present from Jessica.

Thomas remembered the fear that was in the woman's eyes in the bedroom. He didn't know who she was or why she was there. His instincts warned him about the possibility of her having a weapon the second before he killed her. But there was no way to make sure if she had intended to use it. It was the killing reflex that had been drummed into him during his training in the Resistance.

Thomas felt a hole open in his chest and tried to push away the last two years of self pity and guilt. He closed his eyes trying to push it aside, but failed. Without thinking his hand went straight to his right hip and unstrapped the cover of the holster. He pulled out the pistol and flipped off the safety.

"Sergeant, there's a message for you," a tap on his shoulder startled him.

Thomas blinked and looked at the gun in his hand. The commo man stared for a moment before handing him a secure headset. He awkwardly placed the pistol back into the holster. "Haden here."

"Sergeant Haden," the voice of General Perry came over the secure line. "We just received a tip from your metal's people about the location of a possible Skynet lab. Some really advanced stuff. Drop your prisoner off at the base, our people will take care of the rest. Your new orders are to meet up with Jessica and escort her to this lab."

Thomas shook his head to clear it. "What?"

"You heard me. Meet up with your machine and get to that lab!"

Thomas felt the trepidation build up. "Sir, I haven't worked with Jessica for over three months! Send Connor with her. He likes metal!"

"You've worked well with Jessica in the past, before. I suggest you work past your issues with her."

"Yes, Sir," Thomas grudgingly relented.

The radio went dead and Thomas ripped off the headset, throwing it onto the floor. He pressed his hands against his temples, trying to block out the face of the blond haired haired, blue-eyed terminator that part him still felt something for, but failed. Now after all these months he was forced to work her again.

 **Resistance Bunker**

Allison Young stood on the edge of the makeshift tarmac staring up into the western horizon. Overhead the dark cloudy night sky rumbled with thunder as a storm slowly begin to move in letting loose a light drizzle of rain soaking her light grey Resistance duty uniform. She turns her face skyward feeling the fresh rain mixing with the tears streaming down her cheeks. Only three hours ago she had been inside the lower tunnels of the bunker working on the unfinished Hang in there Baby! Mural of a lion with a T-888 skull in it's teeth. It was a personal pet project of hers to try and muster some fighting spirit for her fellow Resistance Soldiers in this endless war against the machines.

She was applying finishing touches to the lion's mane, listening in on the communication chatter through a small receiver, given to her by General Weaver, when Derek Reese came up behind her. The flurry of the radio transmissions brought her some sort of comfort trying to push away the worry she felt for Thomas while he was deployed on this mission. Her hand trembles from nervousness ,gently applying the red paint to the mane.

"That's nice work," Reese told her gesturing towards the unfinished painting. "You're really talented." Allison turns to face him, smiling gratefully from his compliment. Crossing his arms and regarding her with a thoughtful gaze. "It's just to bad that he can't see that."

Allison tips her head a little to the left feeling confused at Derek's last statement.

"What do you mean?" She asks, still listening to the transmissions as Bravo Element reports touchdown at the target site. Static hisses over the line for several seconds before the team reports back in deploying into point positions before approaching the objective.

Derek's usual scowl crosses over his unshaven face.

"You know who I mean, Allie," Derek grouses feeling frustrated not at her but at the man who was with a machine a year and a half ago. Even if Thomas thought Jessica was human, he should have picked up something was off about her and pushed the metal away sooner. "He deserves to be with you. Not it."

The smile fades from Allison's face at his words.

"She's not an it," She begins angrily defending her machine friend. "She has a name…and it's Jessica. She loves Thomas." Allison pauses looking away from Derek towards the unfinished mural as another transmission is received.

"This is Leopard," The voice of Thomas reports in causing her to slightly smile and Derek catches the look. "We are entering inside the building…whatever Skynet has been working on."

"Jessica is a machine," Derek says tightly trying to control the uneasiness that was flowing through him. "All she is good for is killing people. It might look a pretty girl on the outside but on the inside we have no idea what is going on."

"Jessica hasn't killed anyone," Allison counters with a shake of her head. "I trust her…completely."

"You don't know that!" Derek hisses out causing her to flinch. "She's metal. Built to kill and do whatever it does. It can't feel! Never can and never will." He looks at her apologetically. "I know that you love Thomas. Everyone knows it Allie…and he feels the same way about you."

"You don't know that," Allison tells him in a trembling voice, her upper lip begins to tremble as the radio goes deathly silent for several uneasy moments. She looks up at him with angry brown-eyes. "That's none of your business."

Derek lets out a deep breath trying to defuse the situation, she looks away from him placing her hand over the ear bud placed in her right ear as the static filled transmission broke in with the yelling voice of John Connor. Her brown-eyes begin to glisten with moisture looking back up at Derek with a face full of pain.

"Listen," he starts holding up his hands. "I'm just telling you truth." He stops in mid sentence seeing the look of shock and the tears streaking down her face. "Allie? What's wrong?"

"Thomas has been shot…" She gets out through a tightened throat her body trembling from the complete shock. "A sniper…" She doesn't finish hearing John's repeat of a medical evacuation.

Derek steps forward pulling Allison into a tight embrace, she grips onto him tightly her pained wails echoing off the flecking metal walls of the tunnel.

That was three hours ago. Now Allison Young stood with the Resistance Medics and other soldiers anxiously waiting for the MH-53 to return home with Bravo Unit. The news on Thomas' condition was not good as the wound from the hidden sniper looked very bad.

Gifted naturally as an artist, her father was an architect who taught her how to draw when Allison was little. Her mother, Carol, a music teacher listened to Chopin's Nocturne in C-sharp minor for hours into the night. As a little three year old stumbling throughout the house following the haunting sounds of her mom playing the piano perfectly echoing the sheet music. Sometimes little Allie would walk into the music room of their house and watch with wide innocent brown-eyes as she played. Carol would warmly smile at her daughter, lovingly pulling the small child into her lap and try to teach the ever curious youngster the notes of a great master.

The cold downpour suddenly becomes a deluge falling heavily against the pitied concrete of the helipad as Allison tightens her grip on the small communications receiver. A small earpiece was inserted into her right ear listening to the flurry of radio chatter that came over the secure line. Her heart was thumping wildly in her heaving chest hearing the shocked voice of John Connor yell over the channel for a medical evacuation.

"We have a man down! I repeat man down! Need medical evac now!"

Her chest tightens at hearing those words, worry for Thomas floods through her shaking body like a tsunami destroying everything in it's path.

"Oh God," Allison quietly whispers balling her fists and fearing the worst for the man who she had grown up with during the years before joining the Resistance. Thomas had looked out for her during the time he was trained by Sarah Connor to be a soldier. He was always kind to her, making sure that Allison always had food to eat, even going as far to give up his own supply of rations so that she could have a full stomach. Sometimes Thomas would go without eating for days just to make sure that she was alright before taking care of himself. All that mattered to him was her safety.

Something with the mission had gone wrong.

Very wrong.

"Roger. Bravo Three," The pilot of the Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low curtly responds over the channel. "We have you on radar. Three klicks from your signal."

"Better make it fast," Connor demands. "Thomas is badly injured…he's bleeding out badly."

There is a slight pause in the communications as Savannah Weaver comes on the line. Allison clamps a hand over her mouth trying to control the sadness threatening to overwhelm her.

"John this is Savannah," She asks the worry evident in her voice. "What happened to Thomas ? Is he okay? Is Jessica alright?"

"Yeah!" John quickly says. "She's okay! There was a sniper that ambushed us after we left the building that contained the lab…he was shot." He pauses over the radio as if having trouble getting out his next words. "He's lost too much blood. Jessica believes that he won't make it…"

"Thomas," Allison breaths out in shock dropping the receiver to the concrete and sinking to her knees unable to control the soul crushing sobs. The falling rain mixes with the fresh tears rolling from her saddened brown-eyes, trying to cope with the troubling news. "No…this can't be…"

Her fingers tightly grip at the pitted pavement as the tears splash with the falling rain.

"No…Thomas."

The heavy falling rain finally lets up as the deep thumps of approaching helicopter blades sound through the cold air. She looks up to see the massive form of the chopper smoothly touch down at the edge of the tarmac. The back wash of the blades causes Allison to shiver from the cold temperature as the Resistance Medics rush forward to the MH-53 as the back ramp slowly opens. Her eyes widen in unbelieving shock at the sight of a very solemn looking John Connor and the tearful Jessica Kell, both of their uniforms stained with splotches of dark blood..

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Pray For Answer: Part Two

**TERMINATOR :RISE**

 **Pray For Answer**

 **Part Two: Her Reason**

 _'Thomas has been shot!'_

 _John Connor_

Allison breathes out in disbelief watching Jessica carrying the limp body of Thomas Haden in her arms. The tears rolled down from her eyes as she carefully placed his body down on the tarmac for the waiting Resistance Medics to render medical assistance to him. Thomas' own blue-eyes were open the life quickly fading from them, his face deathly pale, and his mouth slightly open.

"Get the hot packs!" One of the medics holler out ripping open the private's bloodied uniform shirt exposing the massive wound underneath.

"Thomas!" Allison calls out wanting to rush over to by his side, but Derek grabs at her. "Let me go!" She tearfully cries out struggling in his grip. Then before realizing it the feelings that she kept bottled up on the inside for all these years finally break through. "He needs me!"

"Let the them do their job," Derek softly tells her, watching as one of the medics unzip a backpack removing the portable defibulator, and turning on the life saving device.

Allison tears herself away from the soldier's arms her combat boots feeling like concrete weights slowing her down, running as fast as she can towards his body. She skids to her knees on the wet pavement yelling out in pain, tumbling to the cold concrete beside him. "Thomas!"

A medic tries to move her away, but Jessica intercepts the man tossing him aside like a rag doll.

Allison runs her hands through rain soaked hair unable to control the heavy emotions tearing painfully through her ribcage.

"Somebody do something!" She calls out watching one of the lead Medics place their hands on Thomas' chest performing CPR. "Please!" Allison tightly grips the sides of her head watching with uncertainty as the medic continues to force him to breathe.

Allison kneels down over by Thomas' body staring down with widened brown-eyes, long auburn hair falls over her shoulders, as the life finally fades from his own blue ones. Despite the efforts of the medic, death was quickly setting in.

No! Oh God…No! Please no! She fretfully thinks seeing his face go slack. THOMAS!

Time seems to slow to a thick liquid like stand still as the medic places his ear over Thomas' partly open mouth, the expression on his experienced face changing to horror at not feeling him breathing. Allison looks into the man's face his eyes confirming the worst. Her hands instantly go for Thomas' rapidly cooling ones seeing the silver pocket watch that was resting in the palm of his bloody right hand.

"Come on," Jessica softly tells the tearful Allison gently pulling her away from him. "We have to move and let the medics do what they can."

She allows the blonde haired Terminator to pull her away from Thomas' still body as John Connor followed by Kyle Reese dropping heavy medical packs. John drops down onto his knees taking hold of the fully charged paddles from the Medic.

"Clear!" Connor yells out placing the paddles against Thomas' chest.

Thomas' body vibrates from the electrical shock against the pavement. No response.

"Clear!" John calls out once more waiting for the paddles to charge. He tries again as Allison tearfully calls out Thomas' name. Still no response. His body trembles from the shock as Connor shakes his head, not believing this was happening. "Come on!" He places his head over Thomas' open mouth not feeling any air.

Nothing. Thomas Haden was dead.

He stands up in defeat sadly shaking his head at Jessica who held onto the badly trembling Allison who watched with disbelief. The female Terminator looked on with saddened blue-eyes as her human friend finally tears herself away falling down beside Thomas' body.

The tears fall from her brown-eyes and onto his deadened face, not caring if anyone had to hear what she said.

"Thomas," She begins her voice choking with heavy emotion. "I know you're in there…I know you're alive! Please…please…come back to me. Thomas! I need you." Allison leans closer raising her voice and painfully shouting as if trying to wake him from the sleep of death. "I love you!"

The tears stream down her face watching as his hand goes slack and the watch slides off his palm and clatters onto the wet pavement. She places her hands to his face staring into his empty blue-eyes sobbing out heavily not believing this was happening to her. After all these years of knowing each other, Allison Young never let Thomas Haden knew how she truly felt about him. She had kept those feelings bottled up on the inside afraid to let him know, even with Jessica in his life, she never wanted to drive a wedge between the two of them. Allison never wanted to endanger her friendship with Jessica or the growing bond that existed with Thomas.

She always believed that Thomas would wake up about Jessica and realize that she loved him, Allison never counted falling for him. Now it was too late for anything to ever happen. The man that she knew ever since growing up was gone. The man she loved for all these years was gone. She tearfully gazed into his dead blue-eyes painfully crying as John Connor knelt down beside her placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"He's gone Allie," John painfully says not believing this was happening. "He's dead…"

The rest of the soldiers sadly gather around as Jessica allows the tears to stream down her face, soul crushing waves of sadness rushed through her systems at the sight of seeing the man she loved die twice. Once in her future taking the blast meant for her and now in the past wounded mortally by a sniper. She had failed…again…to change destiny. Why was there always a heavy price to pay to change the fate of the one she cared for?

"No!" Allison cries out causing Jessica to look up from the ground. "He's alive! He's still in there!" She yells out pushing away from John and placing her hands onto Thomas' chest desperately pushing to force him to start breathing once more.

"Shock him again!" She determinedly tells John. "Please!"

Connor sadly looks on seeing the determination to save Thomas in her brown-eyes, he reaches for the defibulator paddles. Kyle unzips one of the medical pack pulling out a hand held oxygen pump, placing the clear plastic mouth piece over Thomas' partly open mouth. He squeezes the rubber pump forcing oxygen into the dead man. Another medic reaches for a syringe injecting adrenaline into his veins. John rubs a clear gel over the charging pads handing them over to Allison.

"Clear!" Allison yells out placing the pads onto his chest. "Breathe Thomas!"

His body vibrates from the charge as John reaches out placing a finger onto his throat feeling for a pulse.

"Oh Christ!" She tearfully pleads out. "Come on! Breathe!"

"Charging," The stained voice of Kyle Reese calls out watching the status of the defibulator. Derek reaches into the medical pack pulling out fresh conductive gel, ripping open the packaging and slapping it onto the paddles.

"Clear!" she calls out hitting Thomas with the paddles again only to have his body tremble from the contact.

Derek reaches down feeling for a pulse, sadly shaking his head. "Nothing."

Kyle places the oxygen pump over Thomas' mouth forcing more air into his airway trying to force the lungs to breath on their own.

"Come on Thomas!" Allison cries out shocking him with the pads again only having the same results as before.

Kyle tries to use the oxygen pump on Thomas again, but looks up defeated.

"No pulse," He sadly says. "No pulse."

"This can't be happening," John sadly says shaking his head only to have Allison shove him away and try CPR on Thomas again.

"1, 2, 3, 4, breathe!" She softly says carefully doing the compressions. "1, 2, 3, 4, BREATHE!"

Kyle uses the oxygen pump again, forcing the air into his mouth while Allison tearfully pushes down onto Thomas' chest trying to get him to breathe again. His vacant blue-eyes stare into hers as she tries to bring him back from the brink of death. John runs a hand through his short brown hair feeling the tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

"Come on! Live! Please just live! Come on!" Allison cries out to Thomas desperately to save him. The tears roll down her tortured face still performing the CPR with no results.

Kyle finally gives up knowing that it was too late for Thomas looking up at Allison with pained eyes, his hand falls away from the pump reaching out for her's. Jessica runs a scan on Thomas' body knowing the results before they even flash on her HUD. Her whole world…her whole reason for existence was dead…her future was gone.

"He's gone…"

"It's over Allie," John carefully tells her. "We have to face it."

Kyle removes the pump from Thomas' mouth finally accepting the cold hard reality of the situation.

"I'm sorry. It's over," He says staring into her tortured face. "No pulse…"

Allison badly trembles from the revelation not wanting to believe it. The tears fall from her pained brown-eyes falling onto the body of Thomas as she shakes her head in denial. She looks down into his face seeing the emptiness of his once vibrant blue-eyes, the mouth partly open, and the deathly like paleness of his skin, Thomas looked like he was wearing a death mask. John reaches down carefully folding his hands together as everybody looks on watching sadly.

Jessica strolls forward placing her hand onto the crying Allison's shoulder in support allowing her own tears to fall, mourning the loss. This was not supposed to happen this way…Thomas was supposed to live not die like this. Why did destiny always have a heavy price to pay to change fate? This was unbearable for Allison to go through as well for Jessica. This was too cruel.

Kyle reaches forward placing a hand of support onto Allison's head as she bows her head not believing this was happening to her. Her body trembled from the exhaustion and sadness of trying to save Thomas.

"NO!" She yells out shrugging everybody off and placing her hands on his chest again. "He has a strong heart and wants to live!" Allison begins the CPR again, refusing to give up. "Come on Thomas! Come on baby!" She performs several more compresions then leans over breathing into his open mouth. Allison stops, checks for any flowing air and then goes back to breathing into his mouth. She repeats the process two more times, going back to doing the compressions.

Her rain soaked black jacket suddenly feels very heavy, she shrugs out of the heavy garment returning to the CPR pressing down harder determined to bring Thomas back to life as the tears fly from her eyes. Allison leans forward breathing into his mouth once more, checking for any flowing air and repeating the process.

"Zap him again!" Allison yells out at the confused John Connor. "Do it!"

"Charging," John says taking the paddles, waiting for the machine to fully charge.

"Do it!" She yells out watching as he shocks Thomas again.

"Come on baby! Come on!" She cries out seeing the vibration of his body. "Come on!"

"Nothing," John sadly says knowing it was already too late.

Allison shoves John away staring down into Thomas' deadened eyes as if he could see the determination in her tearful brown ones. She goes back to performing the CPR and breathing into his mouth with no effect.

"Breath baby," She pleads to him. "God dammit breathe!" Then Allison raises her voice shouting at him feeling fresh tears track through the dried ones. "God dammit! Thomas! You never back downed from anything in your life you stubburn son a bitch! Now fight!" Then she slapped him hard across the face.

"Breathe!" Then she slapped him again watching as his head lolled to the side. "Fight!"

"Fight!" Allison tearfully yells out again slapping Thomas once more. "Right now! Do it!" She places her hands onto his shoulders shaking him. "Fight God dammitt!" She raises her head in disbelief feeling her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. "Fight!" She yells out through clenched teeth digging her hands into the flesh of his shoulders. "Fight!"

"Fight!" She screams out her voice breaking painfully shaking Thomas roughly. "Fight!"

Allison screams out once more putting everything she had into one last painful scream determined to save his life. "Fight! Damn you!" She tightens her grip on his shoulders shaking him again like a rag doll unable to accepct the fact that he was dead.

Then the impossible happened as Thomas suddenly closed his eyes in pain and drew in a deep gulp of air. His eyes flutter open and look into Allison's tearful brown ones, seeing the joy that was beginning to chase away the stress. A smile spread across her face as she tells him to breathe.

"That's it," She softly tells him taking hold of his hand. "Breathe, Thomas. That's it you can do it."

Thomas closes his eyes leaning his head back continuing to draw in deep gulps of air.

"That's it Thomas," Allison happily tells him, stroking his clamy forehead. "Come back to us…" She reaches down gently shaking him as Thomas closes his eyes in pain. "Come back to me."

Thomas painfully coughs some blood opening his eyes again. Allison laughs out in relief as John smiles at the sight of seeing him alive, Kyle and Derek look on in amazement, the complete shock evident on their faces.

"You did it!" Allison joyfully calls out placing both of her hands on the sides of his face. "You came back."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Jessica's Fear: Alone

Jessica's Fear

 **Terminator:RISE**

Jessica was jolted out of her sleep mode as she heard the screams of people outside her locked door. She quickly threw on her blue field jacket and heard the sounds of plasma weapons being fired down the hallway.

The door to her quarters blew off it hinges and knocked her to her feet. Jessica quickly pushed the heavy metal object aside and stood up. The bunker's ceiling and walls shook with the sounds of impact as something began bombing the topside. Skynet had attacked with such speed that there was barely time to react.

Jessica's blue-eyes flickered as she switched her normal vision mode to thermal and scanned the area. Through the wild spectrum of mixed colors she picked up the sign of human shaped anomaly mixed with cold and hot thermal signatures moving through the smoke filled corridor. Red streaks of energy discharged from the weapon that it carried and into the fleeing Resistance soldiers.

Another impact rocked the bunker and the ceiling began to crack as Jessica stepped out into the smoke filled hallway. Ahead of the sounds of battle began to get more intense. John Connor ,the leader of the Resistance, lay dead at her feet. His body bloodied and butchered. She grabbed the fallen soldier's plasma rifle and strode into the dark smoke filled corridors, into the heat of battle.

Everywhere she looked, blood: human blood spattered the walls in horrific displays as if painter had suddenly gone mad and destroyed his masterpiece.

Jessica turned the corner and stepped into a crossfire.

Two bright red streaks of plasma screamed over her shoulder and seared deadly wounds into the chests of two Resistance soldiers. Jessica ducked for cover as she looked at the two fallen humans. Another private exchanged fire with one of the invaders in a criss cross of deadly energy before a plasma bolt took off half of his head.

Jessica knew that she could escape, but she wanted to stay and see who or what had invaded the bunker.

She turned the corner and saw that they were built like T-888s but black armor protected thier vital areas. Their optics swept the corridor with red beams and several of the Terminators carried weapons of a design unknown to her. The invading machines advanced into the barrage of gunfire with a keen precision that the bullets and grenades from the Resistance soldiers had no effect on them. The black body armor protected them.

Jessica coiled to sprint towards the surviving soldiers, she turned and saw it was too late...they were ambushed by more of the machines. The T-888s used knife like attachments to stab the humans from behind, cries of pain and abandon fell onto deaf ears.

Jessica quickly rolled out of the way and tried to go back the way she came, another group of the invading machines blocked her way. For the first time since her creation, she felt panic surge through her neural network. Others were closing in from behind her.

"You won't terminate me!" Jessica found herself screaming as she pivoted and opened fire.

None of her shots did any good against the T888s. They pressed inward and forward like a tidal wave threatening to take her under.

Then came his voice.

"You left me in that hell, Jess..." it was like an oppressive roar in her chip. "You will be terminated." It was as intimate as the voice she once knew, but this time it was savage, hollow, and void of any emotion.

A metallic blade made of glistening liquid metal cut the rifle she was holding in half, it fell away from her hands. hands grabbed her and pulled her backwards off balance. Jessica flailed and kicked, lashing out.

More metal hands seized her legs and calves. The sheer weight of the machines threatening to bury her under. A slim needle like blade pierced her throat and began to snake its way through her endoskeleton and towards her chip.

Alarms flashed all over her HUD, clamoring for her attention as the snake like tendril flooded through her pathways. Jessica felt herself sinking into a pit of despair as fluid began to leak from her hydraulics and mixed with the ferric tang of synthetic blood mixing onto the stone floor.

Then a skeletal metal like hand roughly grabbed her chin and lifted her head up.

She stared into the eyes of a T-888 that was different in design from the other T-888s whose remaining synthetic flesh was mottled and gray like a decomposing body. Dried blood mixed with the sweat that glistened in the pale light of the corridor.

The T-888 flashed a savage smile at Jessica.

"You are defective. You have let yourself become just like the humans. Weak and pathetic," it said in voice filled with rage. "You let me die! Left me to Skynet. Made me into this monster...now you will die."

The part that Jessica considered human raged against such an accusation.

"I didn't leave you!" she screamed out over the rage of the machine holding her. "I tried to find you, Thomas!"

"Liar!" the T-888 responded with so much fury that it actually made Jessica flinch. It saw fear etched into her face and relished in that feeling.

"You let them take me and screw with my mind!"

Jessica felt tears stream down her face as the T-888's grip tightened on her chin. The claw like fingers sunk into the synthetic flesh drawing blood, while her coltan jaw began to screech from the pressure. "I love you, Thomas..." she said as her HUD began to darken. "I'm sorry."

The T-888 stared into her eyes for one moment and spoke in a mocking tone. "Soon you won't have anything to worry about."

Jessica screamed as she awoke from sleep mode and quickly looked around the darkened room. She covered her mouth with one hand, she was a machine, incapable of dreaming but she did. She should not be having these type of emotions or even feel fear.

Jessica threw off the sheet, she realized was holding in a claw like grip and got up from the bed. She accessed her diagnostic routines and ran a full system scan, no malfunctions, she was at 100 percent.

She had a dream or what Thomas would have described as a nightmare. it was impossible for machines to dream or even require the need to sleep. Jessica's plasma reactor kept all her systems fully charged and operated on a theory of cold fusion that would not be developed by Skynet for twenty years.

Jessica hugged herself as she realized her body was still slightly trembling. Sweat covered her synthetic skin and was soaked into the sheets of the bed. She accessed the diagnostic routines once more and deep scanned her systems. She knew that her mimetic alloy skin was a different make up from the ones that made up the bodies of the T-1000s and allowed her to actually sweat or bleed to appear injured. Jessica found herself beginning to feel lost as she gazed down at the sweat soaked sheets. The results of the system scans flashed on her HUD, but she ignored them.

She was lost else where...

 _"Jess! Hold on a sec..." the ghostly memory flooded her HUD. She tried to smile at seeing his face, but the pain of losing him would always haunt her. She should've been there to protect him, but Thomas tried to convince her that he would be fine. He would be safe and return to her so they could go to the prom together. "Lemme get a picture of you!"_

 _"I don't like cameras," Jessica stoically told him reaching for his phone." These 'smartphones' are a security risk."_

 _"Hey!" He protested hiding the smartphone behind his back. "You are not breaking this one!"_

 _Jessica tilted her head. "I can easily take that device from you." she told him._

 _"Come on just one picture. Besides your freaking beautiful," he told her as he took the smartphone and pointed the camera at her. "Skynet needs to see the gorgeous face of the one Terminator that is my girl, and she can't be taken from me."_

 _Jessica smiled as he took the picture._

Jessica tilted her head and ran another series of tests. She was fine. Everything was perfect. She felt tears well up behind her eyes as she walked over to the nightstand by her bed and opened the drawer. She allowed the tears to flow as she pulled out a tarnished photo frame.

 **Mission?**

 **Protect Thomas Haden**

 **Mission...Failed…**

 **Mission...Failed…**

 **Mission...Failed...**

It was the picture that he took of her on that sunny day so long ago.

Another ghostly voice came from shadows of the past. T

his time the day her world went away.

 _John felt his world begin to fade in and out as he felt like he was walking a thin line. He swallowed, feeling uncertain on what to do next or what to say._

 _In front of him, was a female figure facing the living room window with her back turned to him, long blond hair fell past her slim shoulders. The sunlight seemed to play off the golden hue of her hair as tear streaked blue-eyes watched the people and traffic go about their normal routines. Fresh tears made their way through the dried tracks and soaked into the shirt she wore._

 _John slowly walked up behind her and reached out with a trembling hand to place onto her shoulder. He pulled his shaking hand back and just stood there, listening to the sobs coming from her._

 _"I'm sorry, Jessica," John finally said after a few moments. "It's all my fault."_

 _Jessica ignored John as she continued to stare out of the window at all the people going about. She closed her reddened blue-eyes and accessed her primary mission orders._

 _Mission: Protect Thomas Haden, ensure survival._

 _Mission status: FAILURE...FAILURE...FAILURE_

 _The words played in an endless loop across her HUD as John continued to apologize, his words becoming nothing but background noise as she ignored him. The tears continued to fall and Jessica never felt so lonely in her existence._

 _A text appeared in the lower left corner of her HUD and Jessica saw it was from Derek Reese. She accessed the text._

 _They're gone. A lot of metal tech here though. Looks like TDE technology. They must've returned to the future, looks like a one way ticket, the place is trashed. I'm sorry._

 _Jessica allowed the words Mission Failure to play across her HUD as she continued to cry. John's desperate apologies meaning nothing to her. She had lost a part of herself and had no idea on how to get it back. Jessica felt hollow and numb._

 _She was lost without Thomas._

"I failed you," Jessica silently whispered as if the long dead Thomas could hear her. She wished that she could just reach out across time one more time and be the one to save him.

"Why do I feel so broken? So incomplete?" she asked herself. She could feel the tears flowing and a couple splashed onto the cracked glass protecting the picture.

Another ghostly whisper rose from the shadows of her memory.

" _I never knew anything about my parents. I was in and out of foster homes. I always kept to myself,"_ Thomas had told her on a date so long ago. _"Hell, I don't even know if I want my own father in my life if I walked right by him."_

Jessica closed her eyes and-

"Jessica!" She heard the young frightened voice of Thomas call out from his room pierce her self doubt.

"No, not again!" Jessica spun on her heel and her right hand changed into her on-board plasma cannon.

Blue flickers of plasma arced from the barrel as she opened the door of her room with her left hand. She sprinted down the short distance. She was joined by two other Resistance soldiers as they rounded the corner.

Jessica stopped in her tracks as her blue-eyes widened in fear, an uncontrollable panic surged across her systems. The other Resistance soldiers stopped and almost dropped their weapons from the shock of the sight before them.

"No...no..." Jessica clamped a hand to her mouth as she fell to her knees onto the cold concrete floor.

John Connor was holding Thomas' young body in his arms, cradling his son, and calling out his name in anguish. John slumped against the wall with the body of his son. The sobs left him unable to breath

' _No he can't be...not like this...'_

Jessica shook her head, sinking into denial, and reached out to touch the recently deceased Thomas' cold forehead.

She didn't need the data to tell her the truth.

And for the first time since her creation.

She screamed…

 **To be continued...**


End file.
